


Honest Goodbye

by rennerfan_1



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, angst Jeremy Renner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennerfan_1/pseuds/rennerfan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble, written when I couldn't sleep and is an AU piece of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawncasa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dawncasa).



The gentle flow of organ music fills the small church and the air is tinged with incense as mourners sniffle behind tissues. The small boy stands in front of the casket as he stares at the rich wood, finding it hard to believe that his mother is inside. He longs to cuddle her and tell her he loves her, but now it's just him and his dad. Jeremy kneels down next to his son and puts his arm around his tiny shoulders, his eyes bloodshot and stinging from crying.

He never thought he would have to bury his wife so soon, but here he is with their son, burying her.

"You okay, buddy?"

The six year old shakes his head and Jeremy trembles as he pulls Dylan into a tight embrace. 

"I miss mom!" The small boy chokes out as he hangs onto his father's neck.

"I know. I miss her too. But remember we talked about how mom was really sick?"

"The doctors could have made her better." Dylan argues, sniffling. "But they didn't."

"They really tried, buddy. They really did. Remember how mom was sore and sick all the time, well now she isn't sore anymore."

Dylan seems to understand this as tears run down his cheeks identical to his dad's.

"Is mom an angel now?" 

"Yeah, she is." Jeremy whispers and kisses Dylan's head. "You're such a brave boy and no matter what happens, mom will always be with us in here."

Jeremy touches his own heart and stifles a sob as he feels a hand on his shoulder, his mother Valerie looking just as devastated as her son.

"It's time." She says and gives her son and grandson a few more minutes to themselves. 

Jeremy straightens up and holds out his hand, feeling his brave boy take it as he leans into his dad, the only parent he has left.

"It's time to say goodbye, buddy." 

Dylan looks up at his dad who is struggling to compose himself and nods, stopping before they go into where the service is being held.

"It's okay, dad. I've still got you."


End file.
